Un Día En El Hipermercado
by Ninchi Sushari
Summary: SHONEN-AI. Un pequeño cuento de Azul y Rojo.


**-Título: Un Día En El ****Hipermercado**

**-Autora: Yop :3**

**-Disclaimer: Zelda no me pertenece**

**-Parejas: AzulxRojo; y ligeros VaaLink y VioDow**

* * *

**UN DÍA EN EL HIPERMERCADO**

Ok, éste es el cuento de dos niños,  
Dentro de un hipermercado,  
Donde de la manera más estúpida,  
Su 'amor' confesaron.

El pequeño alegre e infantil,  
Enamorado del gruñón estaba,  
De una manera u otra,  
Confesará sus sentimientos aunque le costara.

Con sus amigos salieron,  
Con Vio, Verde,  
Con la sombra y con el hechicero.

Entraron a un hipermercado,  
Cada quien con su pareja,  
Del grupo se separaron.

Rojo en ir con Azul no dudó,  
Mas Azul sólo lo ignoró,

Azul miraba las cañas de pescar,  
Mientras que rojo,  
Con osos de peluches se puso a jugar.

'¿Quieres cazar con buen estilo?' un cartel preguntaba,  
Rojo observó por unos segundos  
Hasta que se le encendió la lámpara.

Un oso de peluche agarró,  
Y la cabeza de Azul,  
Como blanco lo utilizó.

Éste dio media vuelta,  
Enojado, un puño preparó,  
En cuanto supo que ha sido rojo,  
Hacia él se acercó.

'Tú' señaló el pequeño al mayor  
Para luego las palabras en el cartel señalar,  
'Quieres cazar' y con una bella sonrisa se señaló,  
Mientras que Azul no lograba las palabras captar.

Rojo repitió el proceso,  
Hasta que Azul lo pudo entender,  
'¿Te quieres casar conmigo?'  
Era la frase oculta en ese cartel.

Azul dio media vuelta,  
Volviendo a lo de pesca,  
Dejando a Rojo  
Sin una respuesta.

El pequeño no se dio por vencido,  
De una forma obtendrá su amor,  
Agarró un oso de peluche,  
Donde un 'Te Amo' adornaba en el corazón.

Azul agarró el oso,  
Un gesto cansino dibujó,  
Miró a su amigo de reojo  
Y el peluche en su cara lanzó.

El pequeño no se dará por vencido,  
De una forma obtendrá su amor,  
Se acercó a Azul,  
Una almohada con forma de corazón le entregó.

Azul le miró indiferente,  
Rojo dibujó su sonrisa más resplandeciente,  
Pero ni así,  
Hará al corazón de Azul convencerle.

Azul agarró dicha almohada,  
Hacia atrás sin mirar lo tiró,  
Donde hacia un hechicero el corazón le cayó,  
Quien para ambos lados confundido miró.

A un niño de túnica verde  
Sus ojos le brillaron  
En cuanto vio en el hechicero  
El corazón en sus manos.

El pequeño no se dará por vencido,  
De una forma obtendrá su amor,  
Siguiendo los pasos del gruñón,  
En un plan pensó.

En la sección de libros  
Paró de caminar,  
Rojo, por su parte,  
Los libros comenzó a curiosear.

Vio buscaba un libro en especial,  
Buscaba y buscaba y no encontraba,  
Shadow link de aburrimiento bostezaba,  
Ganas de irse de ahí no le faltaba.

A Rojo le fascinaba leer cuentos,  
Pero una novela llamó su atención,  
'PD: Te Amo' era el título del libro.  
Rojo lo agarró y sonrió.

Frente a azul caminó,  
Borrando con el dedo el 'PD:',  
El resto del título le enseñó.

Azul dibujó una mueca de asco,  
El corazón de Rojo se entristeció,  
Azul agarró el libro  
Y hacia atrás lo tiró.

Vio no encontró el libro que buscaba,  
Shadow link quiso animarlo  
Dando palmadas en su espalda.

El libro cayó en la cabeza de la sombra,  
Este, enojado, para todos lados al culpable buscó,  
Molesto, al violeta el libro le dio,  
Quien al leer el título sus mejillas ruborizaron y un beso en mejilla ajena le depositó.

Rojo no se dará por vencido,  
De una forma obtendrá su amor,  
Sabía que él lo amaba  
Y de una forma escuchara su confesión.

Fueron a la sección de peluches,  
Un lindo osito con un corazón Rojo agarró,  
Y a Azul  
El peluche le mostró.

Azul estaba cansado de sus actos,  
Agarró un mono de peluche con el cejo fruncido  
Rechazó por última vez el sentimiento de Rojo,  
Dejando su corazón en pedacitos.

Azul por eso,  
Se sintió mal  
Esta situación  
Quiso arreglar.

Agarró un oso de peluche,  
'Seamos Amigos' decía,  
Se lo mostró a Rojo  
A la vez que dibujaba una tierna sonrisa.

Rojo levantó la mirada,  
Observó aquél muñeco  
Que Azul le mostraba,

Sus ojitos zafiros brillaron,  
Su sonrisa hasta sus orejas llegaron  
Al leer las palabras en el corazón  
Rezaba un 'Te Amo'.

Azul volvió a mirar el muñeco,  
Se dio cuenta de que se equivocó,  
Rojo sin poder aguantarlo,  
Hacia el gruñón corrió y abrazó.

El día finalizaba,  
Cada quien regresaba a sus casas,  
'Quizás no es tan malo' pensó Azul  
Mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban.

Rojo no dejaba de abrazar el brazo de Azul,  
Estaba demasiado contento,  
Por fin logró su objetivo  
Por lo que durmió sonriendo.

**FIN**

* * *

**Oh... Bueno... Hola! Tanto tiempo!.**

**Perdon que no aparezca actualizando lo que debo, motivo: se rompió la notebook. y no sé cuando lo haremos arreglar.**

**Este fic se me ocurrió cuando recién empezaba el año sólo que no sabía cómo escribirlo hasta que ayer se me ocurrió escribirlo como si fuera una poesía. Y con el celular de mi hermana lo escribí n_n.**

**Sin más que decir, me despido.**

**Gracias Por Leer. Y doble gracias para aquellas personas que me comentan en otros fanfics n_n**


End file.
